


I Would Do Anything For You, & For Love:

by miamivicelover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Club/Restaurant, Confessions, Consensual, Dancing, Dinner, Established Relationship, First Dates, Friendship, General, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Outing, Planned/Planning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/miamivicelover100781
Summary: *Summary: Sonny made sure that everything is perfect for his first date with Rico, He made sure that everything is all set, Will Rico like it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	I Would Do Anything For You, & For Love:

*Summary: Sonny made sure that everything is perfect for his first date with Rico, He made sure that everything is all set, Will Rico like it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Detective James "Sonny" Crockett was in such a great mood, cause it was the first time that he & his new lover, & boyfriend, who is also his partner, Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs are going out, & they were looking forward to this all week, after being busy & bombarded with so many cases, & they just wanted a night to themselves for a change.

 

Meanwhile, Rico was getting ready for his date, & he hopes that everything will go okay, & that nothing or drama would ruin their date & outing, The Handsome African American Man thought about his blond lover, & said to himself, **_"I am so lucky that he came into my life, & I will never take him for granted, as long as I live"_**, He finished dressing, & checked himself in the mirror, & was satisfied with the results, & he left to make it to his date, & to be with his lover.

 

 ** _Coco Bongo_** was the most popular spot in Miami, The Owner was grateful for Sonny, He stopped a robbery from occurring,  & the owner told him that he owed him a favor, & the blond was grateful, & took him up on it. "I _**really**_ appreciate this, Lance, This helps me out a lot", as he took in the scene,  & he knew that his partner would appreciate a little bit of home, cause he was homesick. "Anytime, Sonny, I told you, Cause you saved my business, I owe you forever, Also, I want to meet the man that stole your heart", "Deal", Sonny said with a grin, & they finished setting up the room with the last minute details, cause they knew that Rico was on his way.

 

"Wow, This looks wonderful, Sonny, I can't believe it, I get a New York vibe, when I am around this setting, & it brings up wonderful memories, & it also reminds me of my past, where it's gonna stay, Cause this is home for me, & I am very happy here", He said, as he kissed him, The Dark Detective lets his lover lead him to a table, where they sat down, so they can eat. Then, Lance showed up, & Sonny introduced him to Rico, like he promised. The Owner switched on some music for the couple, & left them to their privacy.

 

"I love you, Sonny Crockett, Thank you for tonight, It has been the most magical night of my life," Rico said with a smile, as he confessed this, They got up, & started to dance. "I would do anything for love, & for you, Rico, You are my everything in my life", They shared a kiss, & continued to dance without stopping, & they shut out the world, & made it just the two of them.

 

The End.


End file.
